Draco Junior
by Goyard
Summary: Scorpius bit his bottom lip hesitantly, something he definitely picked up from his mother. "If I'm being a good boy will you and Daddy buy me a brother?" - Just a fun story about our favourite couple.


**Draco Junior**

**Disclaimer:** All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Yelled a three year old boy as he ran as fast as his small feet could carry him.

"Mummy, look at what Daddy bought me!" The boy grinned, obviously very proud of his new toys.

Hermione Malfoy had put down the book she was reading the moment she heard her son's feet tapping against the marble floor of the Manor. The boy always had something new to show her whenever his father took him to Diagon Alley with him. The moment he was born, Draco was already wrapped around his tiny little fingers. He spoiled the boy rotten; buying him anything in the world that money could buy. Thank Merlin, that Scorpius had enough of his mother's character in him to know that it was always good to share and not look down on other people.

So when her son was yelling for her, she was ready for whatever it was Draco bought him this time. But she certainly did not expect _this_. She could only gasp in shock when Scorpius entered the living room dressed in a full Slytherin school robe. Completed with its green and silver scarf and what looked like an imitation of a Head Boy badge on his right chest. On his left hand, he was holding a small broomstick and on the other, he had a wand clutched in a fist.

He was sporting a very familiar smirk on his face. His chubby cheeks were tinged in pink from all the running he just did and his normally loose platinum blond hair was slick to the back of his head. He was the exact replica of what her husband used to look like many years ago.

A mini version of Draco Malfoy.

Or Draco Junior.

"Mummy?" The boy was quickly losing his confident smirk when he saw his mother's expression. His Daddy told him that she would be pleasantly surprised, but she looked at a little upset.

Hermione immediately recovered from her initial shock and welcomed her son in a hug. "Oh, Scorpius, you look very handsome in your new robe." She said with a smile. It was true though. The boy looked absolutely adorable. The Malfoys certainly knew how to make beautiful children. It was just that there was a small... okay, maybe _slightly_ huge part, of her that still supported her own Gryffindor house. Seeing Scorpius in a Slytherin robe just made her realised her fear of him being sorted into Slytherin. "Did Daddy buy this robe for you?"

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. "Daddy brought me to... Madmalin..." he mumbled which what Hermione assumed was Madam Malkin's. "She is very nice, Mummy. She also gave me a chocolate frog."

"Did she? That is very nice of her. Did you remember to say thank you?"

Scorpius nodded again. "Do you like my new robe, Mummy?" He jumped down from his mother's embrace and twirled to show her his newly tailored robes. "Daddy said he wore this when he went to Hogwash—"

"Hogwarts," Hermione corrected him before the boy started saying a word that has a completely different meaning.

"Hog...warts..." he said again slowly. "Daddy said one day, I will go there too when I'm old enough. And that I will be in... in..." He bit his lower lip in a true Hermione fashion whenever she was troubled.

"Slytherin?" Her mother provided.

"Yes," Scorpius said, "and that I will play Quiddish... and be a Head Boy. Just like Daddy." He exclaimed proudly.

"Wow, did Daddy really tell you all that?" She clearly needed to talk to her husband.

"Yes. Daddy said you went to school together. And you were Head Girl. Is that true, Mummy?" he asked.

"It is true. I did go to Hogwarts with your father and I was a Head Girl before." Hermione answered him, remembering a time when she punched him in the face.

"Then can I have Lily as my Head Girl too?" he asked, speaking of Harry and Ginny's youngest children.

"Lily?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Well, in order to be a Head Boy or Head Girl, you and Lily must be a really good student and you must study hard."

"I will, Mummy! And I will make Lily my Head Girl. So one day, I can marry her. Just like you and Daddy." He smiled happily.

Hermione smiled sweetly. Her young man already had a crush on a girl. She wondered what Draco would say if he knew it was Lily Potter. "I'm sure Lily will appreciate that." She stood up from where she was sitting on the sofa and placed a kiss on her son. "It is almost dinner time now, Scorpius. Why don't we get you cleaned up before we eat?"

The youngest Malfoy agreed good-naturedly and followed his mother's footsteps, skipping all the way while still carrying his broomstick and his wand in his robe pocket.

XXX

Later that night, after convincing her son that yes, he could still wear his Slytherin uniform the next day, Hermione changed the boy's clothes into his blue pyjamas and settled down beside him. She grabbed the storybook she left the night before and opened to the last page they left off yesterday.

"Mummy?" A pair of adorable grey eyes were gazing at her hopefully.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Scorpius bit his bottom lip hesitantly, something he definitely picked up from his mother. "If I'm being a good boy will you and Daddy buy me a brother?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want a brother too, like Lily." He said. "Lily said James often takes her on a broom ride when Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny aren't around. And Rosie is going to have a lil' brother soon," he mentioned Ron's eldest daughter and Hermione made a mental note to talk to Ginny the next time she saw her. "I want a brother too, Mummy."

"Well, you can't _buy_ a brother or sister, Scorpius. Mummy and Daddy didn't just buy you from a store, you know," Hermione explained.

"How can I get a brother then?" He asked innocently and Hermione realised her mistake. Sometimes the boy is too curious for his own good.

"I'm sure Mummy and Daddy will think of something." She said quickly. "Do you really want a brother, Scorpius?"

The child nodded hopefully. "I promise I'll be good and take care of him."

"Don't you want a sister instead?"

"No..." He made a face. "Girls are yucky!"

"Girls are not yucky... Mummy is a girl, so you think I'm yucky too?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"No. You're different. You're my Mummy!" Scorpius climbed on her lap and gave her a wet kiss on her cheek that immediately melted her heart.

"But Lily is a girl and you like Lily, don't you?" He nodded. "Do you think Lily is yucky?" He shook his head no.

"I want a sister too then." He decided. "Will you buy me a brother and a sister, Mummy?"

Hermione smiled and ruffled his soft hair. "You'll just have to wait, sweetheart. Now, how about we continue the story where we left off yesterday?"

Scorpius nodded and settled down beside her. He liked his mother's voice. It was so soft and soothing and she made funny sounds when she read to him. It wouldn't be so bad having a sister, he thought. Maybe she could read to him too, like Mummy.

He smiled to himself until Hermione's voice sounded too small to his ears and he finally closed his eyes.

XXX

Hermione finally made it to the bedroom she shared with her husband. He was already in bed, waiting for her, when she entered. She went to the bathroom to change into her nightgown and quickly brushed her teeth before she joined him.

"Hello." He flashed her his infamous smirked as Hermione made her way to their bed. "How is my most favourite girl in the world today?"

"Girl? I think I hardly count as a girl anymore, Malfoy." She used his last name playfully.

"Well, you're still _my_ girl." He pulled her to him. "What took you so long?"

"Hmm, I just had an interesting conversation with your son today."

He knew it. "About the uniform?"

She almost forgot about that. "No, another thing, but I will get back to you on that, you sneaky Slytherin."

Draco chuckled. "What is it then?"

"He asked if we can buy him a brother and sister."

Draco was still for a moment.

"Draco?"

"Did he really ask that?"

"Yes." Hermione turned from his embrace to face him.

"And what did you say to him?"

"I said that we will discuss it and he will have to wait," Hermione muttered. They stayed quiet for quite a while. "So... what do you think?" His silence bothered her.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I have been thinking too..." Hermione urged him with her eyes. "Scorpius is old enough and I think it is time we have another child. He has been running around the Manor alone with only Pippy to play with. I know what it feels like to grow as the only child living in this huge Manor."

"I've always wanted a sibling too," Hermione muttered and smiled up at him. "So does this mean Scorpius will be having a younger brother or sister?"

Draco flashed his predatory smile. "We can start trying now. We had fun the first time, didn't we?"

"You never need a reason to make love to me, Draco." She whispered as she closed the gap between their lips.

She kissed him softly on the lips and Draco reciprocated willingly. He used his tongue expertly to part her lips and immediately, they were kissing passionately. He pushed himself up on one elbow and pinned Hermione beneath him. He was kissing her like a man's thirst for water and she was his fountain. Hermione only moaned in response, holding his head in place while the other was running through his soft hair.

Draco groaned. When his mouth left hers, Hermione almost whined from the lost, but was quickly replaced with moans of pleasure as he bit her earlobe softly and trailed kisses down her jaw. He used his free hand to roam around the familiar curves of her boy and finally made a stop at the soft mound that was her breast.

She gasped, bringing herself closer to his touch. She grabbed his head once again and kissed him hard while his hand was still massaging her breast through the flimsy materials of her nightgown. He kept his teasing for a few minutes until Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Draco, please..." The brunette whimpered. "I need you..."

Draco did not need to be told the second time. He quickly sat up and removed his wife's clothing and also his. His mouth immediately attacked her breasts giving each of them the same attention while his hand travelled south, touching her at her most sensitive part of her body.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione." He groaned, still suckling on her two breasts as his deft fingers kept playing with her folds, pushing her higher and higher to the brink of pure pleasure. She arched her back and shouted his name as she came.

Her body shuddered and she could only whimper softly as Draco slowed his movement, bringing her down from her height of pleasure. Her breath was ragged as she open her eyes filled with love and lust for her husband.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." She said throatily.

Draco smirked proudly. He purposely rubbed his hard member against her core and watched her trembled once again. She was slick and ready for him and it was obvious that he was very ready for her as well, but he kept teasing her. He just loved watching her face scrunched up in pleasure that only he could give her. He was her first and only lover.

"Draco..." She whimpered, digging her nails to his back. "Please, don't tease..."

"What do you want, Hermione?" He whispered raggedly. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you!" She growled. "Make love to me, Draco. I— Oh God!" She cried out as Draco thrust in suddenly.

"Merlin!" he gasped at the pleasure of being inside her. "Is this what you want, Hermione?" He started moving.

"Oh yes! Draco... Oh yes!"

He could feel her pulling him towards her, wanting to take him deeper as she wrapped her two long legs around her. Draco smirked and rolled over, so that Hermione was on top of him. She kissed him deeply as she rode him slowly at first. She slowly sat up and looked deep into his grey eyes while leaving red trail marks on his chest using her nails, making him hiss in pleasure. Draco watched as she set the rhythm of their love making. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the ecstasy. He reached his hands up her body and fondled her breasts, making her moan and ride him faster. Feeling himself almost reaching its peak, he used his hand to rub at the nub between her folds and Hermione gasped. She began to tremble as her orgasm washed over her.

"Oh! Draco, don't stop, please..." Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back. "_Draco_!" She cried out in orgasmic bliss.

Draco could feel her milking him. She looked so beautiful... so bloody amazing... He grabbed her hips tightly as he thrust into her until he growled her name and came deep inside of her.

Hermione collapsed atop of him, breathing heavily. Draco rubbed her back gently as he sent orgasmic aftershocks through her body.

"You do not play fair, Malfoy." She said while trying to catch her breath.

Beneath her, Draco chuckled. "I just love to see you writhing in pleasure, love." He ran his hand to her side and tickled her. Hermione laughed and squirmed away from him.

"You are mean!" she said playfully as she swatted his hand away. "You know I'm very ticklish."

"All right, fine. I won't tickle you." He put up his hand in surrender. "Will you please come here?"

Hermione went back to his embrace and sighed. Her mind went back to their son. "Do you really think he will be in Slytherin?"

"He is a Malfoy. Of course he would be in Slytherin." He proclaimed proudly. "Just imagine our little Scorpius terrorising the school. With your brain my cunningness, he will be King of Hogwarts."

"Draco Malfoy, that is a horrible thing to say about your son!" She scolded, despite feeling rather amused herself. Scorpius could very well be everything that he just said. He looked like a carbon copy of Draco when Draco was his age. And at his young age, Scorpius was already plotting all kind of mischief he could think of. A little mischief was fine. She just hoped he wouldn't be as bad as his father when he was younger. "He can be in Gryffindor too. His mother is one of Gryffindor's Golden Trio."

"Well, seeing as you're the first Gryffindor in the Malfoy history, then _maybe_. But, I was a Slytherin. My parents were Slytherins. And so were my grandparents and their parents. So I say that Scorpius has a better chance of being sorted into my house rather than yours." He smirked triumphantly.

Hermione glared at him.

"Don't worry, love. Whichever house he will be sorted into, he will still be your perfect little angel." He smiled at her. "He has you as his mother after all."

Hermione couldn't help but smiled back at his words. "And you spoiled him rotten," she scolded. "He is only three and already he has more brooms than Harry!"

"It's just a broom for children, Hermione. It can only float up to a few meters."

"Just promise me that you wouldn't teach him any of your crazy tricks." Hermione said seriously as she turned to face him.

"But—"

"Draco, please..."

He sighed. "I promise," he gave in.

"Thank you." She kissed him and lay back beside him. "He really loved his uniform, you know." Hermione smiled at she remembered how she tried to coax her son into changing into his pyjamas. "He even wanted to sleep in it. With the tie and all."

"Maybe I should order another set of uniform from Madam Malkin's." He said.

"You are not helping at all." She hit him playfully. "He looks up to you very much," she sighed softly. "I just don't want you to force him to be anything that he doesn't want to be."

Draco took his wife's hand in his and gave it a kiss. "Of course not, love. My father had done enough of that in the past. I would never do that to our son."

"Hmm, I'm sure you won't." She whispered and snuggled close to him, feeling sleep was about to take over. Instinctively, her hand went to her abdomen. Another baby in the Manor. She could already imagined the morning sickness, nauseous, Draco being an absolute pain the arse for caring too much, bladder control, labour, waking up in the middle of the night to feed the baby... She had quite an eventful pregnancy with Scorpius, hopefully it wouldn't be as hard this time when they did get pregnant.

_I hope you are a girl._

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**A/N:** That is it! I apologise for any mistakes I made in the story. I hope you enjoy reading it

Do leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
